


Comment Fic

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:41:59
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: An explanation of Jensen's rings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Comment Fic This was born out of stone princess's picspam about Jenny and his rings. Found here: [ http://stone-princess.livejournal.com/529603.html#cutid1](http://stone-princess.livejournal.com/529603.html#cutid1)  
starsouls1013 wanted fic. I obliged.  
  
Title: Comment fic!  
Fandom: WB RPS  
Pairing: JP/JA  
Rating: pg-13  
Discliamer: I am a bad, evil, personally envasive person. I MADE THIS UP!!!! You don't like fic aboit real people? DON'T READ!!!!  
  
  
  
  
When they first meet, it's an instant connection. They feel comfortable, old shoe and worn leather camaraderie. Jared gets that Jen likes to chew on his lips when he’s nervous. Jen knows that Jared never drinks black coffee. It isn’t long before things get physical.  
  
A few weeks into shooting when they have a break and Jared is in his apartment, Jen calls and says he has a surprise for the both of them. Jared freshens up and heads out.  
  
The miniature box is black crushed velvet. Inside it are two matching silver rings. Jared isn’t sure how to read that, but Jen just smiles that huge dorky smile of his and slips the one on the left on his right ring finger. The ring is cool to the touch but absorbs his body heat quickly. Before he knows it, Jen has his on too and a tongue is in his mouth. They don’t have to speak, allowing their gasps and cries of pleasure to do the speaking for them.  
  
They can’t wear the rings publicly of course, so Jen dubs his the ‘Dean’ ring and wears that one for shooting. Jared wears Jen’s ring on a wide silver plated chain during shooting and they switch for publicity and non-shooting.  
  
The rings are promise rings of a sort, a promise that they’ll be together, with no one else. They don’t need the rings for this, but the rings are their own private way of showing that. The rings are a way of being together, even if they’re alone.

  
 


End file.
